into_the_silver_shadowsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gin Akuma Tsukino
Gin Akuma Tsukino is the cursed middle child of the Tsukino house. The middle child of every Devil family is always cursed with three different destinies they must fulfill before acheiving maturity. Normally a Devil child will have only one destiny to fullfill. Gin is one of the most powerful Devils living in Hell, and his rebellious attitude and impetuous actions earned him a bad reputation with the ruler of Hell, Lord Diavolos. Lord Diavolos fears that one day Gin will find some way to succeed him. However, Gin has never had the intension of taking up any form of leadership other than alpha of his hellhound pack. Appearance Gin Akuma has long thick silver hair that reaches down to his mid thigh. He usually has his hair up in a ponytail or in a long braid, tied together with red satin ribbon. His eyes are that of a reptile and are purely white in color. His nose it straight and so are his pearly white teeth. His breath never smells of smoke or alcohol, even though he abuses both. He has a lean muscular build and is six feet eight inches tall and growing. His skin is a light mocha color and his body is riddled with scars from fights and long term abuse from his father. His face normally has a light stubble, as he is to lazy to shave or even bathe regularly. His nails are jagged due to the fact that he constantly chews on them. Gin's wardrobe consists of white and black T-shirts, V-necks, jeans, and boxers. He has one tuxedo and one formal wear for conferences and special occasions. Gin does not wear shoes, except for when his mother forces him too. He also wears contact lenses, as his vision is horrible without them. He used to wear glasses before he reached age eleven, at that point they were to "geeky" for him to wear. Both of his ears are double pierced and he always wears balck or dimond studs, black cross earings, or silver cresent moons. He also wears a silver dross pendent on a thin silver chain around his neck. Most women find Gin attrctive and fall for his charm. Although Gin is oblivious to their lustful stairs, women are always hounding over him at the night clubs. Personality Gin is impetuous and loses his temper easily. He's always on edge and enjoys swearing people out and causing trouble in every bar or strip club he goes too. Besides being a very wild party animal, Gin is caring and very sensitive. He sees himself as a person of no worth, even though he is of noble blood. His mind set was forced upon him since the age of six by his father, Kaimu, through his physical and verbal abuse. Gin cares about others, so much so that he ends up getting himself hurt. This makes him hesitant to enter any sort of relationship with a woman. He has very low self confidence and constantly beats himself over the head for not being enough for anyone to accept and love. Gin is soft and laid back around his wife and children. He is very protective of his daughter, Kayo, and is possessive of his wife. He constantly starts arguments with Sakura and he feels incredibly guilty for being with her. He believes she's to good for him and that one day she'll leave him. His doubt in her love causes many agruments and is one of the main reasons why Gin feel guilty about being with Sakura. Genealogy TSUKINO: - Kayo Tsukino (daughter) - Shigure Tsukino (son) - Tsuneo Tsukino (son) - Takeo Tsukino (son) - Hanako Tsukino (mother) - Kaimu Tsukino (father) - Shin Tsukino (brother) - Saki Tsukino (sister) - Taiki Nagasawa-Tsukino (half-brother) TAKASHI: - Gin Sakura Takashi (wife) - Rika Takashi (mother-in-law) - Unknown (father-in-law) - Washi Takashi (sister-in-law) - Kin Takashi (brother-in-law) - Kyari Takashi (sister-in-law) - Kyoto Takashi (brother-in-law)